Undefined Border
by Dat Bair Guy
Summary: The entrance of an undefined human into Gensokyo reopens a darker past to Gensokyo itself, as well as some of its inhabitants. Can Haruki Isei possibly hope to recover his memories, his identity, and his connections before several entities of darkness, both inside and out, consume Gensokyo, its people, and all of its memories? Rated T for Mild Language and Violence


_Hello,_

_This is Dat Bair Guy, also known as BairSaysHi, also known as Bair_The_Normal. But y'all can just call me Bair if you like. As a fair warning, do not expect this story to be a masterfully crafted piece of artwork, it is merely what I will spend a small portion of my free time doing, which, seeing as though I am a young high school student in dire danger of low grades, I doubt that I will have much time, as much of my free time will be spent studying. Anyways, this is not what I would call a proper story. Rather, think of it as a place to store my perhaps cohesive writing, all on the same topic and on the same original character. And as a fair warning, this story takes place right before the events of **Embodiment of Scarlet Devil**.  
_

_Regards,  
_

_ -Bair  
_

_DISCLAIMER: Touhou Project, as well as all of its characters, music, and locations are all the property of Jun'ya Ota/Team Shanghai Alice/ZUN. Music remixes here belong to GYRO MIX and Aojiru. I only own Haruki Isei, and only I own Haruki Isei.  
_

* * *

**Undefined Border**

**A Touhou Project Fanfiction By: Dat Bair Guy**

**Chapter 1: The First Prince of the Endless Country  
**

* * *

_**Cue Music: Piano Arrange of The Gensokyo the Gods Loved by GYRO MIX**_

It was a typical spring evening in Gensokyo, or so everyone thought.

The fairies were pranking the general populace, the youkai were hunting anything they could find, no specifics here, the humans were mostly working diligently in the Human Village, and a certain red and white shrine maiden was sitting quietly on her front porch, lazing around and slowly sipping a cup of tea.

This shrine is Reimu Hakurei, shrine maiden of the (once) esteemed Hakurei Shrine and (self-proclaimed) defender of Gensokyo. A diligently working girl, it was well known that, she had, in the past, solved several major incidents, some of which threatened Gensokyo itself, as well as others that were less prominent. On this day, she had just eradicated a huge population of fairies that had been harassing human caravans for weeks, and as such, was tired, and thus cranky. It would appear that only her precious tea would calm her down. And so she sat, taking small sips at her teacup, slowly calming down from the day's hard work.

Then came the fall, and the crash.

* * *

As I open my eyes, whose lids are heavy from many hours of sleep, I notice the curious sensation of air rushing, like there is a huge windstorm brewing around me. I also notice the curious sensation of what appears to be the Japanese countryside speeding towards me, a mere fifteen meters away. How strange. Well, if I may say so, this air would make a comfortable support, if it wasn't trying to rip my arms off... Oh dear, it does indeed appear that the countryside is approaching me. Oh lookie, there's a shrine, there's a forest, and there's a village, all flying towards me! Oh wait. They're not coming towards me, are they? Oh sh-

**CRASH****  
**

"...Owwww...", is the only thing I can muster out, dazed by the sudden shock of landing face first into what appears to be the front yard of the shrine. Though I have to say, I sure am glad I didn't land on that stone path leading to the entrance. That sure would've been brutal. Simply... Brutal... Yep, sure am glad that the front yard is nice and grassy. But if you don't mind, I think I'm just going to lay down here for a little bit. Yep, just lie low for a while. Hehe, punny...

"Hey, you! What the hell do you think you are doing on sacred property?", shouted a quite loud voice. I raise my head out of the dirt for a second to take a good glance at who spoke to me. And that person is... A young woman, clad in red and white garb and an extremely pissed off expression on her face. She has what looks like a wooden wand in her hand, and some small red cards in her left pocket. All in all, with the simple but informative garb, and the fact that there is a shrine in the background (quite helpful), I make the incredible assumption that that young woman is a shrine maiden. Genius, right? And while I'm looking up, let's get a surrounding check. Huh, so this shrine is rather nice, but it has a rather quaint look to it though. The front yard is thankfully soft and made of lightly caked dirt, the torii is a mellow red, but the paint looks faint, and the shrine is actually, now that I get a better look at it, is kind of forlorn and run-down looking.

Wait a minute, she's still waiting for an answer, isn't she? Ah, but should I answer though? I'm kind of lazy... But still, it's polite to answer, isn't it? Ah well, best to summarize my current situation as best as possible. Here goes nothing.

"...I don't know.", I reply with a small frown on my face, hoping that my situation of being half-buried in dirt would garner some sympathy from the obviously irate shrine maiden.

As it turns out, I was completely wrong. A mere two seconds after my short and sweet reply, I am granted with a whack on the head by that wooden wand and a repeat of her previous query.

"I asked nicely before, what in the name of the gods do you think you are doing on sacred property, desecrating sacred ground? Now, answer me properly, or else!", she shouts, arm raised in clear preparedness to give me another good whack. Well, this is annoying, I don't know anything, so how am I answer 'properly'?

"...I already told you, I don't know. And what will you do to me if I don't answer you properly?", I reply, maintaining the same deadpan expression as before. Ugh, this is really getting annoying, I muse, as my latest reply seems to get the seemingly over-the-top shrine maiden even more enraged, revealing a small vein on her forehead bulging in sync with her heavy, heavy breathing.

"Fine! This is the last time! Tell me, or feel the divine wrath of the Hakurei for desecrating their shrine and its grounds!", she threatened, which still wasn't all that threatening. Anyways, I already said that I didn't know anything twice, so let's make a great decision.

"No.", I reply, still somehow maintaining my same expression, which causes the shrine maiden to finally break, the vein in her forehead looking prime to explode at any time. Hehe, it kind of looks funny... Wait, what's she doing now?

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you. **Divine Spirit 'Fantasy Seal'**", she says as a short reply, while taking out one of those cards from her pocket. And seemingly instantly, a barrage of massive glowing orbs explodes from the shrine maiden and envelops the entire yard of the shrine. It would be beautiful if I wasn't the target of it. But now, I'm thinking that I'm going to have to prepare for a world of pain, cause this is so going to hurt.

**BOOM**

* * *

"Ahhh..."

And again, I open my eyes in preparation for pain, though now, I notice that I am not hurtling towards the ground, nor am I being assaulted by a crazy shrine maiden. Which, I suppose, is a start. In fact, I'm laying in a quite comfortable position, covered in blankets. I look around to see that what is presumably the inside of the shrine... is pretty poor looking. I mean, it's well kept after and all that jazz, but really? All the furniture in the room consist of one lonely kotatsu in the center, a few pillows around it, and a small donation box in the corner that looked pretty dusty and empty. Maybe that's why it's in the corner...

"Oh, you're awake.", says a **very **familiar voice coming from the door. I turn around my head and see... Yep, that same shrine maiden from before. Fuck.

"I suppose I am.", I reply, hoping that I won't get blasted by a super overpowered spell again. Please don't kill me...

"Well, I suppose I must apologize. So sorry for mercilessly blasting you.", she sighs with a short and cold tone that is almost as painful as my injuries just prior. But why is she so mad?

"..."

"..."

Oh. I should apologize too, shouldn't I? Or at least that's what she's looking for, I think.

"Well, I myself am extremely sorry for crash-landing in your shrine's yard and angering you to an extreme." I hope that works. It should at least calm her down a bit...

"Ah, thank you.", she says, with a slightly subdued tone. Well, that certainly seemed to have worked. Now, I have so many questions that need to be answered.

"Now that we're no longer trying to kill each other, hopefully, may I ask, with the utmost respect, for where I am?", I ask, trying my best not to set her off again. I swear, from what I've experienced so far, which is very little, mind you, so I could be wrong, is that that shrine maiden is a time bomb ripe for explosion.

"Ah ah ah, introductions first. My name is Hakurei Reimu, and I'm the shrine maiden for the esteemed Hakurei Shrine, whose yard into which you kindly chose as your landing spot earlier.", she shoots back. Ah. Hakurei... Sounds familiar, but I just can't grasp what that name is. But anyways, I knew she couldn't let me off that quickly. Speaking of which...

"Ahhh... How long was I out for, Hakurei-san? Oh right, my name is... Um..." Oh, awkward much. But come on, it's my name. It can't be **that **hard to remember, right?

"..."

"Ah! Right! It's Haruki! Isei Haruki!", I suddenly shout, thinking out loud, making the stunned miko fall backwards in surprise.

"Well, Haruki-san, please don't ever do that again. And please, just call me Reimu. And you were out for four hours. It's now nighttime.", Haku-, no, Reimu grumbles in return, as she picks herself off the ground, dusting her clothes off.

"So then... Reimu, I think you misunderstood my question. I understand that I am at a shrine, just... Where am I? And although Hakurei sounds quite familiar, I don't think I can quite place where I've heard it before.", I reply hurriedly, as I really, really, really want to find out where I am, as well as who she is.

She sighs, "Well, it looks like you're an outsider, or have just been living under a rock for ages. Either way, welcome to Gensokyo, the Land of Illusions."

Wait, what? Gensokyo?

**_Cue Music: Piano Arrange of Gensokyo, Past and Present by Aojiru_**

* * *

_Ahahaha. Here we end, with a c__lichéd cliff__hanger ending. Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter of my first story. For those that are interested, which is probably a select few, this story was first conceptualized in my pea brain approximately seven months ago. It was first written four months ago, and it was finally completely rewritten and finished today. Hopefully you won't have to wait seven months for the next update,but if that is the case, I don't any of you will. After all, none of you have seen the true lack of potential as a writer that I may or may not have. Well, constructive feedback, good or bad, would be nice, as well as grammatical and spelling fixes, and finally, if anybody genuinely read this far, I thank you immensely. And again, apologies if you think this story is a garbled mess, but please offer some constructive criticism if you do indeed think so.  
_

_Regards,  
_

_-Bair  
_

_EDIT: Does anybody know if there is a better way to edit a chapter than to rewrite it in the Doc Manager then reexport it?  
_


End file.
